


【空骑相关】【前辈Hornet】《榭寄生之下》

by LuciferRiddleClue



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferRiddleClue/pseuds/LuciferRiddleClue
Summary: 姑且把这个当情人节相关，并不太甜。然而圣巢虫应当不吃巧克力，于是我换成了花环。我假定圣巢有榭寄生，然而虫虫们不亲亲，所以只是让看者意难平（？）的设定。榭寄生能使人避免噩梦的设定，我觉得很合适。但这篇和榭寄生一毛钱关系都无只是想用梗。关于爱与柠檬树的故事。极短的白情后续在此。不甜！！对不起啊！
Relationships: The Hollow Knight丨Pure Vessel/Hornet





	【空骑相关】【前辈Hornet】《榭寄生之下》

**Author's Note:**

> 姑且把这个当情人节相关，并不太甜。
> 
> 然而圣巢虫应当不吃巧克力，于是我换成了花环。
> 
> 我假定圣巢有榭寄生，然而虫虫们不亲亲，所以只是让看者意难平（？）的设定。榭寄生能使人避免噩梦的设定，我觉得很合适。但这篇和榭寄生一毛钱关系都无只是想用梗。
> 
> 关于爱与柠檬树的故事。极短的白情后续在此。
> 
> 不甜！！对不起啊！

她邀请高大骑士来到榭寄生下

翠绿枝条伸展 橙红果实未落

Hornet与母亲告别，手上有粗糙但柔韧的枝条环绕。所有的编织者都是如此，有一门能拿得出手的手艺，一个小小的花环自然是不在话下——花环，关于一个不值一提（只是她觉得不值一提）的圣巢传统节日，本是恋人用以互相倾诉爱意的日子，然而倒也不是所有虫们都两情相悦，因而这范围显然扩大化了。爱，什么不是爱呢？又有谁能给爱分门别类呢？于是这可以解释为什么赫拉会给自己的孩子做一个小小的、用以套在手上的花环：在脑袋上反而有些碍事，这位母亲一直都十分细心，于是就缠着她的手腕一圈一圈环绕，再选一些花瓣不那么柔弱的、小簇一些的花，希冀这花环能长久地在。于是Hornet说，那我去找些新的花来，花园里总会有的。她转身离开时，总有那视线仿佛离开纺锤的丝线，要将她牵住。

她是未玩过放风筝一类的游戏，仅是感受得到视线的轻微拉扯，那反而鼓舞着她脚步轻快地在花园中奔跑，偶尔能用上平日学到的小小技巧，缠住树木枝叶、拉扯、向前翻滚，在高处她什么都看得到，包括那个相当不知所措的高大骑士：他在那棵柠檬树下，显然被那些花环和纯白色的仆从们围困住，他似乎真是被当成了另一个藏在车站里的白色雕像。他们无从向王倾诉所有的倾慕，自然也只能找上时不时会出现在宫殿的骑士。纯粹容器此时并非穿着那白色披风，而是他平日训练时总穿的深色蛾翼披风。他那虚空构成的身体就是被披风掩着，恰好能掩盖他不知要安置何处的双手。显然，他只知道要低下身去，所以那伸出两支尖尖角的面具上被套着好几个花环。她默不作声，透过茂密树叶与嫩黄色果实细细观察他的“窘态”……不，不，一个优秀的容器哪来的这种情感表露？她认为这只是她的自以为是，是她自己在引以为乐，她是要做点什么来“解围”的：这从来都只是以训练度日的骑士，哪能知道这节日呢？只可惜骑士的感官比她想的要敏锐得多，他迅速地抬手，几乎是要完全掀起了身上的披风。的的确确是注意到了这棵树上的异状，周遭空气的瞬间紧绷令虫们四散开去，仿佛树叶都要扑簌扑簌地掉——这空气又一下子放松，跟那些一点又一点膨胀的蓬松面团一般，高大的骑士坐下，抬头，去看在树枝间探头的她：树叶可是还在哗啦哗啦地掉，连着那些成熟的果实。咚、咚，砸了两下，似报复，那棵树似乎真的很委屈。骑士也有些委屈，将被划破表皮的果实拿到一旁去了。虚空造物自然不知这种黄色果实有何味道，她悄悄伸出手爪，将果实轻轻攥住。是相当酸涩的，有着特殊芳香的气味，可惜他无从知晓。

“看来你不知道这些花环代表了什么。你知道今天是什么日子吗？”Hornet从树上下来了，她近乎是下意识地选择坐在他附近，但又保持着一个距离——这么一个距离，在苍白之王所认可的距离，一棵树边，一前一后背对背的距离。于是她背对着他，但又按捺不下那么一点心思，要去看看那些堆叠到让她看不见那两支白色尖角的花环。高大的骑士此时显得乖顺，如他父亲所教一般坦率表示对此一无所知，于是这虚空就能被他物所填满，无从产生更多思考。且不谈灌输之物仍需被限制。她终究还是选择在苍白之王视线未察觉的时候转身，正对着纯粹容器，伸出鲜红布料下的右侧手爪，“我们用这花环来表达爱。今天是特殊的，所有虫子们在今天向所爱的人倾诉爱意……咳，当然，不仅是那种恋爱，什么爱都可以，这是母亲为我编的。待会儿我也要做一个，作为回礼回赠给她。”

这些言语不足以完全打消高大骑士的困惑。他轻轻歪头，并试图自己把头上的花环给拿下来，想要进行某种分析，Hornet立即阻止了他：花环大多脆弱，更别提那些花瓣周围有光芒，一看就无比脆弱的花朵了。你就暂且忍着，承受着这么一些爱吧……唔。这时她留意到骑士所真正苦恼的并非是这些花环，而是“爱”。何为爱呢？不可发声的骑士是在想这个问题，可是这对她来说也是个大难题。她算不上情感充沛至纤细而多愁善感，但也不是冷血动物，她怎么会不懂总有一种极其特殊的情感存在于她的内心之中呢？血缘的牵连令她感受到在这虚空之中压抑着的低语，正在小心翼翼、断断续续地询问她，“Hornet，什么是‘爱’，父亲从未告诉过我，但你刚才又一直提起。”

啊，都怪我。她想，也许她应当像她的父亲一样，试图把那悄然开启的裂缝填补上。可她知这裂缝就是出于美好愿望产生，她能怎么办？她叹气，引得纯粹容器有些不知所措。他会错意，以为她因无爱承受而叹气，真的伸手去把那些个硕大的花环摘下，放在她的身前。这尺寸是真的不合，若非知道来历，她一定会把这当成戏耍用的玩具：她知泪城街道上总有些奔跑着玩耍的幼虫，就是追着这样的轱辘状的东西跑。是如此沉重的分享，她不能收下，她把花环返还回去，先是深呼吸，而后解释，“纯粹的容器，你需要知道爱无法被分享。子民们如此爱你，因此这些爱只属于你，不属于其他人。”说完后她就后悔了，一个花环哪能代表爱呢？她是太流于表面，可她又不知怎样能解释得更好。该死的词不达意啊，她从未像今天这般憎恨词不达意，她希望组织言语也是编织的一种，那她就能做得更好。她觉得她应该转移话题，也许她可以说说别的，说说在这个节日他们会做点什么。说说虫子们会跳舞，会吃用凝固的树液和花瓣做成的糖果，就说说这些因爱发散最终兴许与爱本身无关的习俗就好。她想起母亲是会做这些糖的，她也会，于是她可以告诉纯粹容器这些事，这样他们可以到花园的角落架起工具……让堂堂空洞骑士打下手着实不符合规矩，但她想，仅这一日，应当不会被责怪。

咚，咚咚。就在这时，她又感受到某种让她疼痛的共鸣了。血缘力量依旧强大，让她总要察觉虚空造物那混沌的心脏在搏动。她不想抬头，又必须抬头，她比谁都清楚那空洞双眼中的虚空总有溢出的时候，她总觉得那一片漆黑中什么都——绝非什么都没有，是什么都有的。她听到虚空的低语，仿佛她步入深渊处理有缺陷的容器那般，在那时她什么都能听见。它们都在问，都在说，而她不知从何听起。于是她跑开，避开灯塔的光芒与深渊的追逐。现在，她倒是能明确捕捉到其中一部分虚空的声音……她应该听吗？她本是不该那么做的。可是她能感受到。她知道这纯粹容器在问她，她是否也会“爱”，是否“爱”着什么。

她还是选择告诉他，并确信他不会知晓其中的更多含义。她说：我爱我的母亲，也爱……父亲，我都爱着，圣巢是这样的，一切都是如此。

一切包括什么？

很多，好多好多。我爱伊思玛姐姐做的薰衣草香包，我爱泽莫尔姐姐写的故事，我爱这棵柠檬树……太多了。

确实很多。

高大的骑士不知为何选择了让出半边身子，让Hornet所依靠。本不该如此，应有别的最优解，他可以去找一把长椅，可以让一边的面具鸟离开。他们如果疲倦，可以坐在花园中央的喷泉两侧，又能得到休息，偶尔还能看到喷泉溅出的水雾中有小小的彩虹，也许她会为不可多得的微小奇迹而放松神经。但他没有，他也不知道要如何描述自己这么做的动机。不，他不该有动机，他知道，她也知道，而她在这时也犯下错误，她似乎是很坦然地接受了这一次依靠。她感受到虚空正稳定的存在，而她的靠近也许能让虚空表面好似被阳光镀上浅浅一层温度。很浅，但终究有了。

柠檬果实的气味并未随之散去，于是她把最后一段话隐藏在其中。她选择合适的言辞，她还是想做到词能达意，并不跨过某道边界（哪怕他们早就跨过）。她闭上眼睛，很轻地说：“我……我也爱你，但其实我所爱的不仅是这么一个其实并不纯粹的容器。我无法形容我所爱的究竟是什么，我也无法告知我所怀揣的是否仅仅是爱……我并不知晓，但我还是先这么说。”

“我爱你。”

虚空因简单的词语而微弱起伏，气泡在翻涌，而不至于沸腾。虚空重归平静。不该、不能、不许，你不能说出那个字，即便有谁对此抱有奢望，也不当说。

不纯粹的容器终究学会说谎，却未用在伪装爱，而是用在表达爱。

“我并不知爱是什么。”

「然而我同样爱你」

“那就好。”

纯粹容器向她伸出手，示意也许他能为制作花环的回赠搭一把手。

她难以割舍，无法放弃，只能作出某种自暴自弃，把柠檬的香气不着痕迹地织进花环的每一个角落。

圣巢虫并不以亲吻表达爱意 因而只是为求好梦

或者不要有梦 

不要有梦

fin.


End file.
